Chocolate
by Mrs. Nouvelle
Summary: “La sabiduría se reduce a una pregunta simple: ¿Puedo cambiar esto que no me gusta?”, dio en el blanco…El chocolate caliente atravesaba su esófago, y su mente sólo trataba de analizar la situación a la que había llegado…Advertencia Spoilers de DH
1. Claustrofobia

**Chocolate**.

Summary: "La sabiduría se reduce a una pregunta simple: ¿Puedo cambiar esto que no me gusta?", dio en el blanco…El chocolate caliente atravesaba su esófago, y su mente sólo trataba de analizar la situación a la que había llegado…La inconstancia de una vida afecto a más de los que debería. Es ahora o nunca. Advertencia Spoilers de DH después de la batalla final antes del epílogo.

**Capítulo 1**: Claustrofobia.

_El trono es un pedazo de madera cubierta de terciopelo_ – Napoleón.

Ya no estaba…Se había ido, por fin.

El precio fue demasiado alto, se sentía liberado para que negarlo; pero daría su vida por aquellos que ya no están para disfrutar está nueva era…Un mundo sin Voldemort, quizás todavía había oscuridad pero ahora ya no había el estigma que tenía el mundo mágico.

-Cuanto daría-murmuro.

Levanto la mirada y se vio así mismo reflejado en el espejo de su habitación, sus ojos verde esmeralda ya no tenían sombra alguna que antes asechaba , ahora simplemente había tristeza impregnada en estos…Su pelo negro azabache estaba aún más revuelto sí eso era posible. Su cicatriz intacta, ahí asomándose por una parte del flequillo, ahí sin dolor, sólo un vago recuerdo de lo que tuvo que pasar, una sonrisa amarga cruzo por su rostro…Todo lo que significaba esa cicatriz.

-No hay forma de regresar-dijo en un murmullo una segunda voz- Tenemos que seguir por aquellos que ya no pudieron y ser fuertes para los que aún nos necesitan Harry.

La vio.

Sus ojos chocolates reflejaban su imagen, había tristeza en ellos…Su rostro se notaba cansado, su boca le regalaba una sonrisa triste, su cabello rojo fuego yacía sobre sus hombros.

- Cuanto daría Ginny-murmuro Harry con voz ronca- Para que todos…

-Sh-lo cayó Ginny- Tienes que ser fuerte Harry, muchos te necesitamos, ellos dieron la vida por ti, no los has defraudado…tú mismo diste la vida por nosotros.

-Pero yo regrese, y ellos no-

La observo, sus ojos brillaban por lágrimas retenidas, se sintió culpable…Nunca antes la había visto llorar.

-Gin-camino hacía ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

-Se que no será igual-dijo ella con voz nasal- Se que mi familia me necesita fuerte Harry, que tu necesitas fuerza, pero están difícil…Se que es egoísta de mi parte pensar en que tu debes de ser el fuerte por todos, es difícil.

-Lo se- murmuro Harry al oído de la chica, desde esa posición podía oler el perfume floral de ella- No siempre tienes que ser fuerte Ginny, tu también necesitas llorar y yo siempre estaré ahí para ti-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

Ginny alzo su rostro, las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, nuevamente Harry se sintió culpable, son sus pulgares limpio las lagrimas de la chica.

Sonrío, una sonrisa sincera…Un simple acto que calmo las lágrimas de la pelirroja y a su vez las propias.

-Siempre estaré ahí para ti Ginny-repitió Harry-Siempre que me necesites.

-Gracias-dijo Ginny titubeando.

Comprendía su miedo, él mismo lo sentía…Ella paso por cosas similares, también perdió; ahí estaba de pie aún luchando, estaba a su lado ayudándolo…Todo cobro sentido.

-Mañana será la ceremonia para los caídos-le anuncio Ginny ya más calmada- Serán enterrados en Hogwarts.

Harry asintió mecánicamente. Era como caer a un pozo sin fondo, un tirón del estomago…Otro vacío más en su vida.

- Yo también estaré ahí para ti Harry-dijo Ginny captando la atención del pelinegro- Siempre que me necesites.

A veces la vida era más simple de lo que aparenta, a veces sólo a veces se necesita contemplar con cuidado, saber llegar a la verdad a través de esa maraña de dificultad…Dejar un poco la lógica y disfrutar más los momentos.

A veces es mejor dejar de pensar y actuar.

La beso, pero el beso fue diferente a los anteriores, diferente al de la Sala Común, diferente al de su cumpleaños, por fin ese beso era libre, sin temores de que se la fuesen a arrebatar, de que por quererla como la quiere alguien la matara.

Sólo a veces en efímeros momentos algo bueno dejo la guerra, algo bajo toda la sangre derramada.

Y eso era bueno.

Ginny le correspondía, el mounstro que albergaba dentro del él rugió de felicidad…Hace mucho que deseaba eso, lo deseaba con el corazón.

Chocolate contra esmeralda.

-Ginny yo-empezó Harry- Se que este quizás no se ha el mejor momento, por todo, por todos.

Ginny sonrió elocuentemente.

-Así hubiese sido antes de la batalla Harry, para mi sería perfecto-respiro- No todas las cosas salen como lo planeamos, a veces la realidad nos golpea tan fuerte que de un momento a otro estamos en una pesadilla, creo que es mejor que sólo pase.

-Te quiero-

Se congelo… Nunca antes había dicho eso, pero se sentía bien, como si un gran secreto fuese revelado.

-Yo también te quiero Potter-

Frunció el ceño- ¿Potter?-

-Tenía que desquitarme-dijo con simpleza la pelirroja.

-Gracias-dijo Harry- Por esperarme, por entenderme, por no hechizarme por haber sido un idióta, por quererme.

Otro beso, no un beso apasionado como solían salir en las películas, sólo un beso cargado de cariño, puro…Un beso para una nueva etapa.

- Tú también-le dijo Ginny- Gracias.

Un abrazo, un simple acto…Quizás suene muy sencillo, pero es difícil de explicar la entrega con el que se hace.

Hundió el rostro en su cabello, cuanto tiempo había esperado para volver hacerlo, para poder volver a embriagarse con su perfume…con ella.

-Gin ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

A veces el mundo están pequeño, que sientes claustrofobia.

A veces sólo a veces te encuentras sumergido en sentimientos, te sientes rodeado…Y eres feliz por ellos.

Por una vez en la vida eres conciente a tu miedo, y aprendes a superarlo.

(…)


	2. Masoquismo

**Capítulo 2**: Masoquismo.

_Sería mejor para mi padre que lo alabara menos con palabras y más con acciones nobles_.-Horace Mann

Indiferente, frío, caótico.

Así se sentía.

Estar frente a las tumbas que dieron todo por una esperanza.

"_Por mi_"

Una hoja al viento pasando entre largos y finos dedos decidiendo su destino, jugando el Rol de Héroe, cuando verdaderamente los Héroes se hallaban frente a él.

"_Muertos_"

La primera lágrima del día bajo por su mejilla…Hace tanto que no lloraba, hace tanto que no se sentía un niño en una alacena, hace tanto que había olvidado llorar…Por que el tenía una responsabilidad.

Presión en su mano derecha lo hizo volver a la realidad, esbozo una tímida sonrisa. Había dolor en cada molécula de aire en ese lugar, tanta pena mezclada con alivio.

"_Ya no hay más Voldemort_"

¿Cuánto habían pagado?, inocentes a manos de ellos…

El viento se encarga de secar las lágrimas de los presentes por un momento, la lluvia mezcla el dolor con su pureza…Barre así mismo las huellas aún presentes de la última batalla, pero no logra quitar la tristeza de sus corazones.

-Harry-

Volteo a su izquierda, ahí estaba…Uno de los pilares más importantes en su vida, su mejor amigo, su compañero de aventuras. Ron Weasley, aquel que sacrifico su vida a una misión ajena.

Había tanto agradecimiento hacia él y Hermione.

-Ron, yo…-carraspeo- Siento lo de Fred, daría cualquier cosa…

-Se sentiría decepcionado sí te oyera-dijo Ron mirando hacía el frente- Este el tipo de muerte que deseaba, en pelea o en bromas…Era un Weasley.

Harry asintió.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa cansada mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Ron.

-Es difícil decir adiós-volvió a hablar Ron- Pero él estaría decepcionado sí no lo recordáramos con risas.

Ginny se separo de Harry y abrazo a su hermano.

-Ginny, er…esto es muy cursi-bromeo Ron.

Sólo gano un golpe en ambos brazos, uno de parte de Ginny y el otro de Hermione. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Quizás Ron tenía razón… Fred hubiera preferido mil veces que sonrieran al recordarlo que llorando.

Desvío su mirada de la escena, para ver a otra persona…quizás igual o más destrozada que Molly Weasley.

Andrómeda Black se acerco hasta él con un bulto en manos.

-¿Ted?-pregunto al tener al frente a Andrómeda.

-Sí-dijo en un susurro la mujer- Ellos querían que fueses su padrino ¿Te lo dijeron?.

-Si-afirmo Harry- Te prometo ser el mejor padrino.

Andrómeda lo vio directamente a los ojos, había tanto de sus padres en él, tanto de su primo Sirius y de Remus… Había tanto de las personas que perdió en él; supo en ese instante que Ted Lupin no podría tener mejor padrino que él.

-Lo serás-dijo sollozando- Hay que ser fuertes Harry, aún hay vida después de la guerra y muchas cosas que reconstruir-

Otra vez su vista a las tumbas y por un breve instante al Bosque Prohibido.

No era justo traerlos de vuelta, sería algo masoquista para todos los que los amaron…

Ese anillo permanecería en aquel Bosque como tributo a las personas que amaron de verdad y dieron su vida por un nuevo día.

Un día sin Voldemort.

"_Sólo una oportunidad más_"

(…)

N/a: Gracias por sus reviews, sí hay más capítulos, quizás unos más cortos que otros…

La verdad no tengo intensión de ser muy empalagosa con este, pido perdón sí en algún momento la miel parece derramarse. Me estoy conteniendo para que esto no suceda.

Hablar de muerte es tocar un fibra sensible, así que bueno. ¿He tenido experiencia con esto? Si, he visto y estado en situaciones así, creo que soy fría en ese sentido. Como diría Dumbledore:

"La muerte es la siguiente gran aventura para las mentes bien organizadas"

Nada se escapa.

En cuanto a Fred, yo creo de verdad que al tener una personalidad como él, lo menos que desearía sería una tumba plagada de margaritas y sollozos. ¿Por qué no mejor un surtido salta-clases y unas buenas carcajadas?

Nos vemos.

R.Mink


	3. ¿Compartes mi vida?

**Capítulo 3**¿Compartes mi vida?

Los años pasan rápidamente, sí cierras los ojos y te concentras puedes ver el momento en el que te conocí como si fuese ayer…

Pero de eso ya han pasado 13 años.

Trece años de aventuras, tristezas, enojo, abandono, lágrimas y risas; he visto muchas cosas en ese tiempo, pero ninguna igual a ti. Quizás suene_ cursi_ pero es que años atrás parecía imposible tener lo que ahora tengo.

Una _vida_.

Sin profecías que dicten y condenen a los que más quiero, sin actos de nobleza, sin sacrificios, que me parece una Utopía.

Ver una sonrisa en los rostros de los que más quiero vale la pena todo el dolor.

Soy _feliz_, por primera vez puedo decir que me encuentro _feliz_. Se perdió tanto en tampoco tiempo, nos vimos forzados a madurara tan rápidamente. Pero por lo que luchaba valía la pena y morir por esa causa era la justa.

Ver como mis dos mejores amigos por fin aceptaban sus sentimientos, como Ron y Hermione, después de tanto tiempo por fin se confesaban el cariño que se tenían.

Y eso valía la pena. No importaba si ya no hubiese mañana para mi, con tal de que los que más estimaba tuvieran oportunidad de ver ese Sol sin empañaduras. Pero no soy héroe.

Los verdaderos luchadores de está guerra son los que dieron su vida, los que dieron a alguien importante, los que se sacrificaron y lucharon hasta el final. Los que de verdad amaron y dieron todo por aquellos receptores de su afecto.

Silencio.

Lloras en silencio, sólo tibias lagrimas descendiendo por tus mejillas, sin embargo hay una sonrisa adornando tu rostro.

Hay tensión sobre mi, expectante impaciente.

-Acepto-

_¿Acepto?_

_¿Dijo eso?_

_¿Cierto?_

Te beso, me respondes y soy feliz, por esas seis letras que me han vuelto completamente feliz.

_¿Me dices que aceptas compartir tu vida conmigo?._

Yo un ser humano con demasiados errores y pocas virtudes, con desplantes de humor, con un sarcasmo hiriente y un cabello indomable.

-Te amo-

Es lo único que puede brotar por ahora de mis labios, es una palabra especial que se debe de decir pocas veces, y demostrarla siempre.

-¿Me amas?-

Me preguntas.

¿Cómo le llamas?

Cuando lo único que me hace feliz es ver tú sonrisa.

Cuando daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya.

Cuando daría todas mis posesiones a cambio de tu felicidad.

No es amor, todavía más allá.

Me sonríes y yo te devuelvo el gesto, se que me comprendes por que tu sientes lo mismo.

-Suena bien, Señora Potter-

-Sí-

-Señora Ginevra Potter-

Sí suena muy bien, _**mi Ginny Potter**_.

(…)

* * *

N/a: Gracias a todos por leer, ya viene más R/Hr 0

Nos vemos

R.Mink


	4. Pergamino, césped y chocolate

**Capítulo 4**: Pergamino, tinta y chocolate.

-¿Qué olor es?-

Hermione se sonrojo…Ese olor, el que le inundaba los pulmones cada vez que se acercaba a la poción, o a _él_.

-Pergamino tinta y…-

De nuevo le fallaba la voz, el titubeo en su mente y la rapidez de sus latidos.

-¿Y?-le animo.

Hermione vio con el entrecejo fruncido a Ginny, su amiga al parecer hallaba muy divertida la situación, el ponerla en evidencia sin duda alguna era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Bosque, palo de escoba y menta-dijo Ginny mientras se miraba las uñas- Sabes Ron huele a chocolate.

Hermione se levanto rápido de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿Y?-pregunto.

-Sólo decía-respondió la pelirroja- Chocolate tinta y…

No oyó más, de un portazo salio de la habitación de las chicas; su respiración agitada y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

BUM

Parecido a un cañonazo proveniente de la sala común…Hermione no dudo en bajar y ver quien lo había ocasionado para sancionarlo. La sala común era lo más parecido a un circo, alumnos desde primero a séptimo se hallaban en un círculo.

"_Una pelea_"

En medio de todo el alboroto se hallaban dos chicos de quinto, apenas los conocía de vista; se dispuso a reñirlos, pero al parecer alguien se interpuso.

-Me voy cinco minutos y ya se están matando- Hermione pudo oler chocolate a su lado- cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, todos a sus actividades.

La sala común fue volviendo a su actividad normal, estaban sorprendidos que Ron Weasley por primera vez quitara puntos a su casa, en realidad la que suele hacerlo es Hermione.

-Sabes que hueles a chocolate-le dijo en un murmuro rápido Hermione.

-Eso me han dicho-le dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?-

-Bueno-le dijo con simpleza a su amigo.

Le sonrió antes de marcharse a los dormitorios de las chicas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

ooooooo

-Pergamino, tinta y chocolate Ginny-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Hermione, eso lo sabía desde quinto-le dijo Ginny a su cuñada- Para mi nunca fue un secreto.

Hermione Weasley no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo, sin embargo sonrío.

-Tan inteligente-

-No lo dudes cuñada-le sonrío Ginny- James Potter deja de molestar a Albus.

Ya no tenía ninguna duda; no había olor más seductor que el que Ron desprendía, Chocolate.

(…)

* * *

N/A: Retomando HBP, pronto la escena perdida de Ron y Hermione en la Cámara de los Secretos. Sí puedo el Lunes o Martes, dependiendo de que tal me valla en los exámenes.

Gracias por sus reviews, los que la han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas...Y los que la leen

Nos vemos


	5. Tu primera palabra

**Capítulo 5**: Tu primera palabra.

-Apuesto diez galeones a que la dice antes de la cena y la palabra es Ron-

-Ya lo oíste George-dijo Bill Weasley a su hermano- 10 a Ron.

George asintió vigorosamente mientras anotaba en una pizarra una nueva apuesta.

-No lo puedo creer, ya están casados ¿Aún no maduran?-reprocho a sus hijos Molly Weasley- George Weasley anota veinte galeones a la hora de la comida y la palabra abuela-

-Cariño- susurro Arthur- ¿No qué era inmaduro?-

-Claro, como es posible que un crío sepa pronunciar la "r"-dijo Molly divertida- Ron ya perdió.

Las orejas de Ron se tiñeron de rojo al oír a su madre, George soltó una sonora carcajada mientras anotaba la palabra dicha por su madre, a su lado Hermione veía la lista con seriedad.

-Cincuenta galeones, después de la cena y la palabra es pupito-dijo con seguridad Hermione- No me reproches Ronald, yo se lo que hago, después de todo así se llama su peluche-

Ron cerro la boca y asintió…La pizarra casi estaba en su totalidad llena, la familia Weasley se hallaba en esos momentos ahí.

-Esto ya se volvió en un circo-le susurro Ginny a su esposo- No creo que la casa aguante a otro Weasley más-

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de su mujer.-George anota cien galeones a la hora de la cena y la palabra papá-

Ginny lo miro indignada- ¿Crees que dirá papá?-le pregunto.

-Claro, generalmente lo dicen-respondió Harry- ya vez James dijo papá…

-Albus dijo mamá-le corto Ginny- Que te hace pensar que Lily diga papá-

-Instinto-

-Pelo de Zanahoria anota otros cien a la hora de la cena y la palabra mamá-grito Ginny a su hermano.

-No quiero que pierdas cariño-le dijo Harry con burla-

-Tu también tienes pelo de zanahoria enana-dijo George mientras anotaba-

Ginny sonrió satisfecha, era lógico que diría mamá lastima que su familia perdieran su dinero, reviso la lista atentamente.

George aposto cuarenta galeones a la hora de la comida por la palabra bombas.

Percy treinta galeones antes de la cena por la palabra lechuza.

Bill veinticinco galeones antes de la comida por la palabra galeón.

Arthur diez galeones después de la cena por la palabra abuelo.

Ron diez galeones antes de la cena por la palabra Ron.

Molly veinte galeones en la comida por la palabra abuela.

Hermione cincuenta galeones después de la cena por la palabra pupito.

Harry cien galeones en la cena por la palabra papá.

Ginny cien galeones en la cena por la palabra mamá.

Todos esperaban ganar, tenían esperanzas de que Lily digiera la palabra que escogieron.

-¿Tío?-llamo su atención James a George jalándole su pantalón-

-Dime Jimmy-le sonrió George mientras veía al niño agarrando a su hermano Albus.

-Al y yo apostamos cien galeones a que Lily antes de la cena dice _Snitch_ –dijo James serio.

-Todavía son muy jóvenes-les dijo divertido George- No quiero que pierdan su mesada-

-No importa-intervino por primera vez Albus- Estamos seguros que eso dirá Lily-

-¿Están seguros?-

Ambos niños asintieron sonriendo, George los vio tan confiados que no tuvo valor de decirles que era imposible que la pequeña Lily digiera _Snitch_.

-Listo señores se cierran las apuestas-grito George- Sólo nos queda esperar.

La tarde paso sin que Lily se animara a decir algo, por momentos parecía que quería decir algo, pero salía un balbuceo. Los que apostaron por antes, en y después de la comida se veían muy decaídos de que la pequeña Potter no digiera nada, sin embargo los que dijeron en la cena estaban felices.

-Ya gane-dijo Harry muy seguro- Vayan preparando el dinero.

-CALLATE POTTER-se oyó un grito de los apostadores aun en pelea.

Toda la familia estaba en la sala antes de la cena conversando alegremente, algunos ansiosos de que Lily digiera su palabra ahora, otros después.

- os, bu-balbuceo Lily captando la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Aguanta cariño-susurro Harry a su hija-

-Déjala Potter-le reprendieron Ginny y Hermione-

-Ron, Lily di Ron-le decía Ron a su sobrina ganándose una dura mirada de su madre-

-on-siguió Lily mientras aplaudía, Ron alzo las manos en señal de triunfo- Sss…

La sala quedo en silencio, todos con los ojos puestos en la pequeña.

-Snitchhh- soltó por fin Lily mientras sonreía- Snitch

James y Albus gritaron por la victoria.

-Eso es trampa-repuso George- ¿Cómo sabían que diría Snitch?-

-Es nuestra hermana-dijo Albus como si fuera lógico- Es obvio que le guste el Quidditch-

-Además mamá repite mucho esa palabra al igual que papá-agrego James.

-Mocosos-dijo George sorprendido entregándoles las relucientes monedas- ¿Qué harán con tanto dinero?-

-Comprar dulces-dijeron en coro ambos niños-

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, algunos estaban decepcionados que Lily no dijiera lo que ellos quería, otros más sorprendidos por la inteligencia de James y Albus.

Ooooooooooooo

-¿Snitch?-pregunto una Lily Potter de quince años.

-Sip-le contesto riendo Albus a su hermana- Pelirroja te luciste y nos hiciste ganar dinero-

Lily Potter hizo un puchero, no podía creer que desde chica había ayudado a sus sobre protectores hermanos.

-¿Y mi parte?-le pregunto Lily- Gracias a mi ganaron.

-No pelirroja-la contradijo James- Nosotros nunca dijimos que te íbamos a dar.

Ambos hombres Potter rieron ante la cara de enfado de su hermana menor.

-Pero Snitch fue lo mejor que pudiste decir-

-Y no pupito como dijo tía Hermione-agrego divertido James-

-¿Qué tiene de malo pupito?-

Un grito atravesó la casa Potter, después de ese le siguieron varios.

-James, Albus y Lily Potter dejen de hacer eso-grito Ginny desde la planta baja- Les advierto niños…

(…)

N/A: Deséenme suerte para mi último examen (Educación para la Salud) espero les guste, no se me pareció interesante una apuesta.

¿No es tierno Ron?

Aclaración: Pupito TM , fue inventado por mi, me imagino a un simpático conejo con ojos de botones (lindo)

Nos vemos

Mxdem


	6. Retazos

Capítulo 6: Retazos.

Siempre fue así, unir todos los retazos después de su adiós, tragar lágrimas amargas y forzar una sonrisa. Quedar ocultos bajo su sombra, agazapados, luchando en silencio. Llorando su ausencia con lágrimas secas.

Después de todos vosotros eran y sois el trío dorado de Gryffindor, y uno nosotros el déjà vu de una de las más grandes de sus ideas. Una resistencia en las que pocos creían.

Un suspiro que al ser lanzado al viento libera un poco de todo, pero sabéis nosotros también teníamos nuestra amistad, teníamos nuestros propios retazos y creíamos fielmente en nuestra lucha, nunca claudicamos.

El dolor está impregnado en el alma, quedamos dos después de ser siempre tres. Nos robaron el pedazo del ente, nos quitaron parte de nuestra vida, pero logramos sobrevivir, porque ella nos hubiera maldecido si se enteraba que dejamos al vació todo.

Pero volvió con nosotros, a momentos del fin nos brindo una sonrisa calida, nuestros cuerpos lado a lado, preparados.

Oyendo gritos, pero nosotros siempre juntos.

Por que unimos los retazos de nosotros mismos, y no fuimos sólo Ginny, Luna y Neville.

Fuimos todo unido en uno.

Una _amistad_.


	7. Sonríe

**Capítulo 7**: Sonríe.

Frío, caótico, innecesario, triste, infeliz, _incompleto_.

Fue una verdad que lo golpeo de frente, es como la tiza que utilizaron para dibujarse sobre la vieja madera de su cómoda, se fue borrando con el tiempo. Así se sentía, como si de repente borraran la mitad de ti, como si no estuvieras completamente…Una herida que piensas que nunca cerrara, sólo supones lo que no sabes a ciencia cierta.

Entonces es cuando te miras al espejo, vuelves a sonreír y no puedes evitar pensar que de nuevo estás completo, pero tus dedos sienten el frío vidrio. La sonrisa desaparece de tu reflejo y la soledad vuelve de nuevo, tan tangible y tan desesperante. Tus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, puedes oír el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, e inevitablemente vuelves a pensar que es _él_. Se trata de Ginny.

Sus ojos acuosos te devuelven tu mirada, sientes su dolor. Como no sentirlo si es igual al tuyo, porque sabes que _él_ también era su hermano, porque sabes que después de ti seguía ella. Formaban un triángulo perfecto, lastima que ya nunca volvería a ser.

No te diste cuenta como Ginny llego hasta tus brazos, tú los abriste por inercia, y tu llanto se volvió más sonoro, confundiéndose con los sollozos de Ginny. _Él_ y tú sabían que vuestra pequeña hermana era fuerte, pero también sabes que ella también necesita desahogarse, sentirse protegida. Porque ella fue fuerte cuando tú no pudiste, porque ella te dio su consuelo cuando te despediste de tu otra mitad. Ahora sabes que es tu turno.

Entonces vuelves a ver todo con claridad, te vuelves a enfrentar a la verdad, sólo que está vez le harás frente. Ves en los ojos de tu hermana dolor, pero también vida. Y sonríes.

Sonríes porque sabes que Fred en algún lugar os estará cuidando a todos, porque sabes que _él_ nunca te dejaría sólo.

-_Sonríe_.

Y sabes que lo dices por ambos.


	8. Por fin

Capítulo 8. Por fin. 

Vio un rayo verde dirigirse a su pecho, sabía que ese era el fin. Un cúmulo de emociones se aglomero en su pecho, una especie de desazón y alegría…Irónicamente llenando de vida, los últimos momentos a su muerte.

Un instante y nada, ya no sentía dolor.

Una gama de colores paso frente a sus ojos, cegándolo momentáneamente. Cuando pudo enfocar los ojos los vio, ahí los cinco parados sonriendo.

-Moony.

No pudo reprimir las lágrimas al escuchar de nuevo su voz. Frente a él estaban, James, Sirius, Lily y Dora. Sonrío.

-No te esperábamos tan pronto-susurro Sirius.

-Carajo Padfoot-respondió-. No saben la falta que me hacían.

James y Sirius sonrieron ante la declaración de su amigo. Su mujer no perdió tiempo y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Teddy.

Y todo cobro sentido, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, pero estaba seguro de algo.

-El estará bien.

Remus Lupin no podía estar más seguro que en esos momentos.

-Por fin.

Y los Mereodadores estuvieron juntos de nuevo.

"Travesura realizada"


	9. ¿Cómo era?

**Capítulo 9**¿Cómo era?. 

-Era una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido- dijo una Ginny de veintiocho años.

Teddy Lupin observaba a la pelirroja con ilusión, él no conoció a sus padres y, siempre hablar de ellos resultaba demasiado doloroso para su Abuela y Padrino. Él no quería que les doliera, así que quedaba Ginny, a la que quería sin duda como su tercera madre, porque su abuelita era la segunda.

-Ella era como una hermana más para mi Teddy- dijo Ginny tratando de retener las lágrimas-. Dora era una mujer valiente, fuerte y Dios increíblemente tozuda, eso bien lo sabía tú padre.

Teddy sonrío, a veces le decían que era igual de cabezón que su madre. Y eso le llenaba de orgullo.

-Dora tenia la capacidad de hacer sonreír a tú padre en cualquier momento- murmuro Ginny, cada vez costándole más trabajo-. Ella lograba hacer que me sintiera mejor con una sola palabra, ella era de aquellas personas que irradian luz por donde quiera que vayan.

-Tú también eres buena persona tía Ginny.

Ginny le sonrío al niño castaño que tenía en frente, en ese momento tenía el aspecto de Remus Lupin, y la visión era agridulce…

-Ella te amaba más que a nada en el mundo…

-¿Por qué me dejo?

-Teddy-respondió Ginny-. Ella nunca te habría dejado por voluntad, pero Nymphadora y Remus lucharon para brindarte un mundo mejor, tú padrino ya te ha contado…

-Tengo miedo-susurro Teddy mientras se abrazaba a ella-. A no ser lo que ellos esperaban, a defraudarlos.

Ginny sintió su blusa mojar, ella lloraba con Teddy. Porque Ginny también podía sentir parte del dolor.

-Nunca los defraudarías, creedme.

-¿Cómo era?

Y Ginny supo a lo que se refería, Nymphadora estaba sonriendo en aquella fotografía junto a Remus y Teddy.

-Hermosa.

* * *

¿Por qué Ginny?... Es obvio que Ginny siendo esposa de Harry, ella forme parte de la vida de Teddy Lupin. Y en mi punto de vista personal, no veo a Andrómeda hablando de su hija y su yerno, se que es una mujer fuerte (por lo que Rowling nos dejo ver)…pero creo que viendo a Teddy con su aspecto no sería muy favorable para una charla. Ahora Harry, le cuesta hablar de sentimientos…pero no se preocupen tengo planeada una charla Harry. James Jr. ó Teddy, todo depende de la música que este escuchando.

Ginny y Hermione se llevaban muy bien con Tonks (yo las veo como amigas), y he tenido en mi mente la idea de que Ginny ha adoptado a Teddy como un hijo más ¿Sería lógico, no?. Además de que en definitiva Ginny es parte de mi selecto grupo de personajes favoritos.

Saludos.


	10. Anillo

10. Anillo.

**-¿Has visto esto, Harry?**

Tonks sonrió, vio embelesada el delicado anillo de oro blanco, en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Con la mano alzada, con la luz de la lámpara sacándole destellos, con el relieve presente sobre de él.

_Para siempre_.

Nunca entendió el capricho de Remus al ponerle esas palabras, pero eso no evitaba que cada vez que las mirara el corazón diera un brinco. Vio el duro semblante de Remus, bajo su mano con pesadez.

Era en momentos como esos que la ira se apoderaba de ella, de que quería matar a Voldemort con sus propias manos. Porque ella sabe que en esos momentos Remus está pensando en sus amigos, en su familia. Odiaba a Voldemort por no permitir que ellos compartiesen ese momento, ni Harry.

-¡_Joder_!

Estaba siendo atacada por Mortífagos, y Ron ya no resistiría un poco más. En momentos como esos deseaba ser una niña, pero el sentimiento era tan fugaz que era sustituido por otro.

Deseaba ser sólo la Señora Lupin, vio el **anillo**, y todo volvía a cobrar sentido.


End file.
